Ember Forrest
"So, we are going to blow a load of people up. Cool!" Identity ' Alias:' None D. O. B: '''2/29/84 '''Gender: Female Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Plasma Generation/Emission, Energy Absorption Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Ember is a very evil person who has bottled up all she has witnessed from her past. This creates, under the right conditions, a very explosive temperament as well as determined to get what she wants done. She hates being dipsy especially when it makes her look a fool. Her friends, the few she gives a damn about, see her as someone not to be messed with. A person who would turn on someone the moment they seem to be against what she wants. Yet they also know that if they are in danger then she might possibly help them out. They also know that she can sometimes be as dippy as anyone, so know that when she is at her weaker state she will be forgetful and very blond! Others, should fear her. Especially if they are Beta's. She is hot headed vengeful and does not seem to care for anyone. For her victims they know that those close to her will also end up dead but she kills her victims only after she tells them and shows them what she is going to do. To people in the street, she is just another person who if they watch the right TV programme they may recognise but others will only notice a beauty. History Origin She was born into a remarkable family, each of them had an ability apart from her. She was remarkable herself having been born on a leap day. She was normal as normal could be and so was teased by her older siblings. The only problem was that other people had found out and were afraid of what they could do. 9th November 1989 the day she watched the Berlin Wall come down. It was a day that haunts her to this day. The small town they lived in formed a mob, instead of watching the TV they were forming to get rid of the "strange" family. The first they knew was Jason running into the house in fear and panic. He had blood on his face and was white. Her father came to him and picked up Ember. There was several secret locations in the house and his father barked at Serena and her mother to go to one. He put Ember in the smallest of the hidden locations. A panel at the bottom of the stairs. He told Ember to be as quiet as possible and to not move. It was ok in there, she played in there quite a lot and so there were some toys there as well as a blanket and cushions. It was only big enough for her to be in the others were all to big now. It was also good that light was let in through cracks in the panels but that also meant she could see. Her father and brother did their best to secure the house but it was never going to be good enough. She watched as they broke into the house beat her father and subdued her brother. Both were tied to chairs. Her mother was found first then her sister, both were dragged down the stairs. They kept them apart, they put her crying sister down first by a gunshot to her head. A few kept beating up her father while a load more started stabbing her mother. Another person then approached her brother and cut shallow cuts all over his body. There were people still looking for her she could hear them upstairs and in the rest of the house but her eyes were locked on the horror in front of her. She did not say anything or move. When they gave up looking for her it was not until much later that the police arrived. They used a sniffer dog to find her petrified still staring at the panel. Extraordinary Discovery She was taken away from there to a larger town a days ride away where she was looked after by Mrs Johnas. She did not speak or do much for a long time not until the shock turned to anger. She was taken to therapies to try and help her but none of it worked so the murders went unpunished. It was only after she became a teen and she was bullied on her 16th Birthday (4th) that she snapped. She screamed at the other teen and started beating him up. That teen never walked again. It took two teachers to restrain her and so she was expelled. After that it was a downhill path. She became more vocal but also more aggressive. In the end it took Officer Scott to take her into custody and telling her she was going to juvinial prison. When he was taking her to the prison she needed to go to the toilet so he pulled over at a petrol station. He opened the door and she got out but took his hand. That was when her ability first worked. She felt the pent up energy inside her leave her through her hand. Officer Scott looked horrified at her as he felt ill suddenly then he doubled over and threw up blood. She felt better but at the same time she was scared and needed to run. She ran away from the car as fast as she could, it was a few weeks later, reading an old newspaper that she found out that he had died. At the age of 18 she had become a felon on the run. By the age of 20 she had ran clear of the state and kept going, it was ok she was discovering what she could do but she was not practiced. She had killed another 4 officers who had been sent after her all trying out different things. She was also wanted for her families murder. Nemesis At the age of 26 she was recruited by Yomin himself. The day her life started having meaning and a way of getting revenge. In 2010 she returned to her small town and killed the villagers involved with the murder of her parents. She also pumped radiation into the offspring any of them had. Her revenge complete she started working bigger. In 2012 she was caught and locked up, she was just trying to make a load of people ill in a bar by flirting with the men and pumping radiation into them. Enough to kill them in about a years time. She had not noticed the bar filling up with more people or that two people were carrying small cylenders. Within seconds two things happened. First she was sprayed with something wet and second she was sprayed with something cold. She turned to the people who had soaked her and tried to send a heat wave towards them but it was no good she had already started shivering and she could not set a flame or anything towards them. People were screaming and running from the bar but as she tried to open her mouth something was put over her head from behind. Her body slowing she lit up the bag light seeping out from the material. It did not help her see and as her shivering got worse she fell off the stool. She was pushed onto her front and her hands yanked back and were secured with a cable tie. At the same time she heard and felt another tie being pulled across her head stopping her from opening her mouth. She tried to move but then she felt a sharp stab go into her bottom and within seconds she was out. She woke up in a white cell secured in place to a bed unable to move. That was where she stayed. Her body was exercised on the table four times a day but it was never enough to give her enough energy. Resurgence That was where she stayed until she was broken out by Maria Coffos. Her weak body fought to keep up with the others and in doing so it helped to give her more energy but it would be a while before she was strong again. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis